Little Red
by Travel1701
Summary: "The Alpha's mate. They call him... Little Red." A new pack arrives in Beacon Hills and when Derek and the rival Alpha don't see eye to eye, they go after the Hale pack's greatest weakness: The Alpha's mate. Season One AU inspired by tumblr! Established Sterek! Enjoy! Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

Little Red

By: Travel1701

Disclaimer: So…. I was looking through tumblr and was inspired by a post by bigdaddyalpha so go check it out. This is my first Sterek attempt…. Ever. I'm a bit nervous but I'm sure it will be fine. I've basically ignore the whole Kanima Jackson, Peter coming back from the dead, Lydia being immune to the bite, and a whole bunch of other stuff actually so this is really just an AU off of season one with established Sterek. I'll never own Teen Wolf and I don't want to. Jeff Davis is a god and deserves every cookie ever. No beta so all mistakes are mine! :P Enjoy!

**(SterekSterekSterekSterekSter ek)**

**Chapter One: Quiet Before the Storm**

It wasn't like Stiles meant for it to happen. It just… sort of… happened. In retrospect, he really should have seen it coming. He'd basically raised himself since his mother's death, the only way his father being able to cope was with ridiculous amounts of hours at work. Then after the whole Scott fiasco with Peter, Stiles yet again stepped up to the plate, soaking up everything werewolf related in order to save his and his best friend's sanity. Scott still totally owed him for that by the way. The humiliation of actually being seen in public with the "Twilight" series alone was worth major points. But back to the main issue, which wasn't really an issue because Stiles was totally okay with it… but still.

Again, he really should have seen it coming. After all, who was the one who'd picked up the werewolf training slack when Derek disappeared after defeating the Alpha? Who had stayed up every full moon to make sure that his best friend didn't accidently maim or kill anyone? Who was the first person Derek went to after his return to Beacon Hills? And who was the one who turned Derek's ragtag group of outcasts into something that actually resembled a pack? Oh yeah. That would be Stiles.

It was just… it was normal behavior for him. Taking care of others was what he did. It was like his thing. He'd taken care of his dad after his mom died. He'd taken care of Scott when he was bitten by Peter. He'd taken care of Derek when he was running from the law. It was only natural for him now to take care of the pack. It was a natural reaction to sit down at the table to help Scott with his algebra homework. It was a natural reaction to referee when Jackson and Scott got too serious with their video game. He didn't think twice about ordering Lydia to change her shirt because for the love of God, her cleavage didn't need to be broadcasted to the entire world. He didn't bat an eyelash when Erica, thankfully lowering her bitchy-ness from a level ten to a level four, had asked him to teach her how to cook. He didn't pause or hesitate to allow Isaac to curl into his side at night, nightmares' reducing him to whimpers, howls, and tears. It was completely normal in his eyes to go out and take Boyd shopping even though the Beta resisted every single time because that boy could go through an entire closet in a week thanks to Derek's training.

It just didn't occur to him until it was too late that by doing all of those things, by simply being Stiles, he'd earned the title of Den Mother to the pack. And Stiles… was oddly okay with his title and place within the pack. Actually, scratch that; he was more than okay. He was ecstatic.

So, there he was, in the newly remodeled and refurnished Hale house kitchen, plain white apron tied behind his back, with a bowl in one hand and a large mixing spoon in the other. Sitting comfortably on the counter, Isaac and Erica were quiet, watching Stiles as he moved smoothly throughout the kitchen to check on the various snacks he was preparing for tonight's training session. Surprise, surprise, but teenaged werewolves ate a lot and needed a lot of calories, so the counters and stovetop was overflowing with food.

In the living room, growls and shouts could be heard as Jackson and Scott participated in their daily video game battles, this week's game of choice being Left for Dead II. Without having to look, Stiles knew that Allison and Lydia were both sitting on the couch watching, Allison playing cheerleader for the boys and Lydia playing referee and making sure Scott and Jackson didn't kill each other. Boyd would be sitting at the foot of the stairs, reading while simultaneously watching the battle before him, his lips curled upwards as he tried not to laugh.

A warm feeling enveloped Stiles as his thoughts continued to stray towards his pack and not the food before him. This was pack. He knew where everyone was and that everyone was safe, happy, and healthy. It was a good feeling. A small smile graced his lips and a blush settled on his face as his thoughts strayed further, away from the pack and towards a certain sourwolf who would be home any minute.

"Umm… Stiles? Stiles?"

"Stiles!"

Blinking, Stiles was pulled away from his thoughts when Erica reached forward and smack him on the arm. Gently, however. She didn't want to actually hurt him. "Hm? What?" he asked, his hands once again in motion to stir at the batter in his arms. He looked over to Erica and Isaac. "What is it?" he asked again.

Isaac hesitated before he said softly, "You were staring off into space again. And the cookies in the oven are about ten seconds away from burning."

Stiles's eyes grew wide in horror before he shoved the bowl and spoon in his hands onto Isaac before he hastily grabbed the oven mitts near the stove. "No!" he cried out, desperation clear in his voice. "Not the chocolate chip!"

Erica smirked and let out a huff as Isaac began to stir, both of them, as well as the three werewolves in the living room, watching and listening with keen senses to make sure that their den mother wasn't burnt while attempting his cookie rescue. Slamming the oven's door down, Stiles reached into the heat and pulled out the tray of cookies. Thankfully, they weren't blackened to a crisp. Instead, they were perfectly golden and amazing. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and placed the tray onto the stove before closing the oven.

He did a quick sweep of the cookies, just to double check, before he nodded. Turning back to the two werewolves on the counter, he flashed them a smile. "We've saved the days guys," he proclaimed, taking the bowl from Isaac's hands. "Crisis averted! The cookies will be fine."

Isaac smiled while Erica just rolled her eyes, although Stiles knew that she was just as relieved as he was. Everyone loved his cookies and it would be a sad day at the Hale house if they'd burnt. After all, Stiles's cooking was what the pack looked forward to during training. Placing the bowl next to the last empty cooking tray, Stiles began to scoop out chunks of the batter from the bowl and onto the tray. Jumping down from the counter, Isaac hesitated before resting his chin on Stiles's shoulder. "What are those?" he asked quietly, gesturing to the tray.

Stiles felt his heart warm up at the pack's shyest wolf and he raised a hand to ruffle the boy's hair before he answered. "These wonderful beauties," he said. "Are treats that my Home Ec. teacher once taught us how to make. They're energy bars but I've given them a little kick so that they're werewolf approved. Or they will be werewolf approved after you guys try them. But they were kick ass when we made them in class so they'll be awesome."

Isaac made a noise of approval before burrowing further into Stiles's neck. Stiles just hummed and continued to pack the tray with the batter. A comfortable quiet settled over the kitchen again, save for the few interruptions from the living room. Outside, the light was beginning to fade, signaling that training was about to begin. All was right in the Hale pack's world. However, there was just one thing missing.

As if on cue, both Isaac and Erica were suddenly at alert, their eyes locked onto the entryway to the living room. All noise stopped as the game was paused, all werewolves at attention, listening to something that neither Stiles nor Allison could hear. Then, the sound of a car door slamming shut.

The reaction was instant. Isaac and Erica were racing out of the kitchen, joining the others in the living room as the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Happy growls and whimpers could be heard from the living room as the pack greeted the new arrival, the growls and whimpers soon being overpowered by a low rumble that nearly resembled a purr.

Shaking his head fondly, Stiles simply finished up with his energy bars before he set the tray in oven, making sure to check the temperature as he did. Once that was finished, he went to the sink to wash his hands, as hands covered in energy bar batter were not ideal. As the warm water ran over his hands, washing away the batter, Stiles felt two strong and warm arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling his towards a very warm and very solid chest.

Immediately, Stiles felt all of his muscles relax and with a sigh, he leaned back and, after drying his hands quickly on a nearby hand towel, wrapped his own arms around those that were holding onto his so tightly, his hands curling around the hands of his mate. A low rumble sounded from Derek Hale's throat, causing his chest to vibrate, sending a shiver down Stiles's spine. Slowly, Derek leaned down so that he could press a soft kiss to the side of Stiles's neck. Stiles let out another sigh and murmured, "Hey there Sour Wolf."

Derek allowed himself a small smile, hidden in his mate's neck, as he rumbled, "Hey there Little Red. There's enough food in here to feed a small army."

Feeling a little flip in his stomach at the nickname he would never admit to loving, Stiles scoffed and pressed in closer to Derek's front. "A human army sure," he said, tilting his head back to flash Derek a smile. "But you werewolves eat a lot, especially during training. Got to make sure the cubs are fed after all."

Derek didn't say anything, just continued to rumble affectionately, his hold on Stiles tightening as he pressed another kiss to his mate's smooth neck. Stiles hummed and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel of his Alpha, melting into the embrace. Yes, now all was truly well within the Hale pack. Their Alpha was home, content and with his mate. The food was cooked and ready for the onslaught known as training and the cubs were, for once, not fighting with each other and entertaining themselves quietly. All was peaceful in the Hale home.

And on the far side of Beacon Hills, right at the edge of the city's limit, a feral smile with far too many teeth shone in the fading light as smoldering red eyes scanned the city before them. The peace that had settled over the Hale pack was about to come to an end and with its end, chaos would plague Beacon Hills once again.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: So, umm, please review? Like I said, this is my first Sterek fic so review would be very helpful. Also, if anyone wants to have pity on me and beta this, I would forever be grateful. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Little Red

By: Travel1701

Disclaimer: …Wow. Guys, seriously. Wow. I was not prepared for how welcoming the Teen Wolf fandom was, especially the Sterek fandom. You guys have blown me away with the reviews and the follows and the favorites. :D I'm gonna do you guys proud though! I'm not going to be that writer who is away for a month before she updates again. I work six days a week but I'm gonna try to update as fast as possible because you guys are amazing. :D I'll never own Teen Wolf, but that's okay because Jeff Davis is taking pretty good care of the show already. ;D Enjoy!

**P.S: Important stuff at the bottom of the chapter! Please read! :D Just me trying to include my awesome reviewers and followers. ;D**

**(SterekSterekSterekSterekSter ek)**

**Chapter Two: And Here We Go Again**

The sky was darkening fast. The sickening sound of a femur snapping in two echoed through the clearing. The scent of blood and sweat was clear in the air, even to those who weren't graced with supernatural abilities. Howls and snarls were exchanged back and forth, egging on the battles that were taking place. Fangs and claws were out, muscles tense and being pushed to their limits. Just another fun-filled training session at the Hale house.

"Stop, that's enough!"

Scott groaned softly as he backed away, his leg began to repair itself, his eyes focused on the enemy before him. To his left, Boyd was nursing a very large gash to his arm, the dark blood dripping onto the grass. To his right, Isaac's left eye was swollen and his nose was crooked and crusted with blood. Across from them stood Jackson, Erica, and Lydia, all three also sporting their own various injuries from the carnage. Both of Jackson's hands were broken, Erica had a particularly nasty looking gash near her right shoulder, and Lydia's face looked like it'd gotten to a fight with a cheese grater. Their clothes were torn to shreds. In the middle of the six werewolves and a little off to the side stood Derek, his eyes scanning the surrounding and the teens in front of him.

Walking over to inspect each teen individually, Derek spoke. "Scott, you need to be more careful when it comes to lower aimed attacks," he growled out harshly, crouching and reaching a hand out to make sure that the femur had healed correctly. "Your bones can heal fast, but overtime they'll become weaker even with your healing abilities." Scott winced, but nodded and then sat down on the ground legs spread out before him.

"Jackson," Derek continued, moving over to grab both of the teenager's hands, giving them a quick look over. "Work on avoiding using your hands as shields instead of simply dodging. Like I said, your bones will heal but they'll get weaker." Jackson scowled but said nothing and nodded at the red-eyed Alpha glaring at him, the young wolf sitting on the grass as well before he sent Scott a playful glare. Scott simply glared back, a smirk on his lips.

Derek rolled his eyes over their schoolyard rivalry and moved onto the next wolf. He covered everyone, noting improvements and handing out tips as he went. As he inspected Isaac, he paused in his reprimanding over Isaac's lack of force behind his attacks to gently push his nose back into place before resuming the lecture. As he reminded Lydia to use her speed to her advantage and to stop thinking she was tougher than everyone, he pulled a small blue hand towel out of his pants pocket, handing it to the girl so that she could get her face back to order. These small acts of affection, while seriously miniscule, managed to remind the teens that while they were getting berated and yelled at, their Alpha still cared. Or at least, that's how Stiles saw it.

Finally, after Erica had been given an extremely stern talking to about wearing more appropriate clothing for training, Derek let out a sigh and gestured over to where Stiles was sitting at the foot of the Hale house entrance. "Go ahead," he growled. "You have twenty minutes until the next round."

Scott and Jackson let out loud whoops of excitement, both bolting from the ground and into the house, pausing for a moment to have a quick scuffle over who got to the front door first before they slipped inside, followed by the rest of the pack. Standing up, Stiles smiled as he heard the cubs all but attacking the snacks laid out before them. It didn't really matter if they made a mess or not. Stiles had made it very clear in the beginning that any messes made _after_ the food was cooked were their responsibility. Walking over to Derek, Stiles leaned up to wrap his arms around the Alpha's neck.

"Twenty minute break?" he asked, grinning when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Feeling generous tonight?"

Derek scoffed. "More like I need a break from pointing out all of their idiotic mistakes," he said, a scowl on his face. "Even if I were blind I'd still be able to take them all out."

Stiles shrugged. "Hey, they are getting better," he pointed out. "At least they're not at my level of incompetence when it comes to fighting. Seriously, compared to me they're all Bruce Lees in the making. Oh my God, that would be awesome! Karate werewolves! Do you think there's a movie out with karate werewolves? I don't think so. Dude, we could totally…"

The babbling was sudden cut off as Derek caught Stiles in a quick kiss, effectively shutting the teen up. And if Derek wasn't a damned good kisser, then Stiles would have been annoyed at the interruption of what he thought was a brilliant idea. However, Derek's mouth was extremely talented so any thoughts of voicing his annoyance flew right out of the window, onto the street, and were then run over by a semi-truck. Letting out the smallest of moans, Stiles pressed himself closer to his mate, that fuzzy, warm feeling returning to turn his knees into jelly.

A rumble escaped Derek and he slowly pulled away, smirking at Stiles's blissful expression. "Mmmm," the teen hummed, curling his fingers into Derek's hair. "Should I be upset over the fact that all you need to do is kiss me to make me shut up and I can't say a single thing about it because your mouth is seriously made of win?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles chuckled and said, "Yeah. I thought not. Still, it's so not fair that you have the world's most talented mouth. You should see about breaking some records."

"Stiles," Derek said, leaning down to rest his forehead against his mate's. "Please stop talking."

Stiles huffed but remained silent, a small smile on his face as he just enjoyed the sounds of the forest around him, the nearly silent breaths of his Alpha, and the occasional yelp or growl from the Hale house. Pressing himself closer to his mate, Stiles thanked the Lord that it was a Friday night because Fridays really were the best, aside fro Saturdays of course.

It had become accepted by the pack that while weekdays were to be spent at their respective homes with their "normal" families, weekends belonged to the Hale house. After school on Fridays, Stiles would pack everyone into his jeep and drive off into the woods, no one bothering to pack anything because it was probably already at the house. Clothes, toothbrushes, video games. It was all there. Derek would either be at home working out or out scanning his territory's boundaries. Stiles had once asked just how big Derek's territory was and the answer was roughly all of Beacon Hills, with a few dozen acres of land for good measures. Nothing too big after all. Insert sarcasm here.

Once everyone was home, Stile would then start cooking with the restocked kitchen and the cubs would go and goof off until Derek came home or until the sun began to set. In the beginning, Derek had questioned Stiles if the cooking for six teenaged werewolves bothered him at all, seeing they could probably cook for themselves just fine, excluding Scott and Jackson of course. Stiles had assured him that no, he wasn't bothered by it. He actually enjoyed it. He loved cooking and had been cooking for his dad for years. Cooking for the pack made him feel useful, even though Derek had assured him that even if he didn't cook, he'd still be Mr. Mom to the cubs, a fact that filled Stiles with glee.

Training began at seven, right as the sky wasn't too dark or too light. During the cubs' warm-ups, Stiles would drive Allison home before returning to watch the pups beat the crap out of each other. Only the pack spent the night at the Hale house, so Allison would come back in the morning if her parents allowed it. Now, it wasn't as if they didn't want Allison in the pack. She was Scott's girlfriend, Stiles and Lydia's friend, so of course they wanted her around. She just wasn't pack. Allison was more… pack by proxy, as Stiles had so eloquently put it. Allison had just smiled while Scott simply looked confused, no surprise there.

Training lasted until the sky was completely dark, or around ten or eleven. Ten in Derek was in a good mood or eleven if he was in a bad mood. Then everyone would puppy pile into the living room onto the floor or couch and maybe watch a movie or some T.V before everyone fell asleep. God, Stiles loved Friday nights. Inhaling deeply, Stiles leaned forward to rub his cheek against Derek's stubble, giggling quite a manly giggle as the Alpha rumbled low in his chest.

"You know," he said quietly. "You're twenty minute limit expired like, five minutes ago."

Derek said nothing, choosing to instead rumble some more as he pressed closer to his mate. Stile let out a huff and ran his hands through the Alpha's hair. "They're probably in there not making any noise, hoping that you'll forget about the rest of training if I cuddle you enough," he said, knowing full well that the werewolves could hear him from inside the house.

That earned him a dark chuckle. "Like that will happen any time soon," Derek growled, pressing a quick kiss to Stiles's neck before moving away. Stiles felt a pout begin to form as the warm body left his, moving his arms from Derek's neck and crossing them over his chest.

"Hey," he said. "My cuddles are amazing and you know it. I could stop world hunger and achieve world peace with my cuddles! You're just jealous."

Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak before he snapped his jaws shut with an audible click. Stiles watched as the muscles in the Alpha's shoulders began to tense as if preparing for an attack, his eyes becoming red, his claws out and ready. The playful mood that had surrounded the clearing suddenly disappeared, leaving everything quiet. Stiles made a move towards Derek, about to ask what was wrong, when the entire pack was suddenly out of the house and by Derek's side, silently creating something of a V formation, Isaac and Scott crowding around Stiles, each with their own claws out and eyes glowing in the dark.

Feeling more than a little freaked out over the sudden change, Stiles made his way to Derek, reaching out to wrap a hand around his arm. He'd dealt with enough supernatural crap to know that when the werewolves were at attention, it was best to shut up and for humans to get close to the Alpha. Derek didn't look his way but made a low croon, wrapping an arm around Stiles to pull him in close. Stiles glanced around before he asked, "What's wrong?"

Derek didn't answer. He didn't have to. Before he could, a howl suddenly echoed over the clearing. It was low and extremely loud. And it wasn't familiar. Stiles could feel the howl vibrate in his chest and he was pulled in closer to Derek's side, the Alpha letting out a snarl before he sent up his own howl in answer. If Stiles had thought the first howl was loud, Derek's was near deafening but he really didn't mind. Derek's howl was almost a comfort for him, which was kind of weird but hey, he was dating a werewolf. He'd passed weird a long time ago.

The howl echoed for a few moments before everything went silent again. A minute passed with absolute silence. No one moved. Each wolf was at attention, their eyes scanning the area around them. Derek's eyes were still glowing red and his grip on Stiles was still iron-tight, which was totally okay in Stiles's book. However, he really did want to know what was going on.

Reaching up with his free hand to brush his fingers against Derek's chest, he asked quietly, "Derek, what's going on?"

"Nothing that a human such as yourself should be concerned with," a voice said from the dark forest, catching Stiles by surprise. Scott and Isaac moved closer to Stiles while Derek bared his fangs with a growl at the direction of the voice. Stiles ran his eyes over the shadows but couldn't see anything. The voice chuckled.

"Poor little human," it sneered. "Your eyes can't see me with such little light. How do you survive with such weakened senses?"

Stiles couldn't help but frown. He wasn't little. He was fun-sized. There was a difference, thank you very much. And what was with the nasty comments? Obviosly someone needed to teach that voice some manners. Stiles blinked. God damn motherly instincts.

"Show yourself," Derek rumbled, pressing Stiles closer to his side as if he were trying to glue them together at the hip. "If you come into my territory, you will show me the respect of speaking to my pack and I face to face."

The voice paused before it answered. "Of course," it said. "I meant no disrespect."

It was then that Stiles was finally able to see them. They walked out of the forest silently, also in the V formation that the wolves seemed so fond of. There were a totally of five of them, four following behind what was obviously the leader of the group. Stiles knew right away that they were werewolves, as if the glowing eyes and claws weren't already dead giveaways. As they approached, Derek let loose a feral snarl. The unknown pack stopped a good ten feet away, just close enough to talk.

The middle man smiled and his fangs flashed dangerously. Derek scowled. Each pack was tense and ready. If anyone made a move, they'd be ready to go for the kill. A moment passed with the two packs simply sizing each other up, no one saying a word. Then, finally, someone broke the tense silence.

"Wow," Stiles whispered, every head turning towards him, save for Derek and the unknown Alpha. He made a grabbing motion in the air with his free hand. "I can literally feel the awkward and tension in the air."

**End of Chapter Two**

A/N: So. I watched tonight's episode. And literally died a little inside. I won't say any spoilers, but yeah. I died. Anyways, some fun stuff now. So a new pack has strolled into Beacon Hills! Gasp! Now, I already had the new pack members down and ready to go. But then, at the last minute, I decided to do something fun. **So, I'm having you, my followers, write up my characters for the rival pack!** :D Here are the guidelines: I need one Alpha, three Betas, and one Omega. In a PM, tell me their names, ages, hair color, eyes color, anything you feel is important. The deadline for the character PMs is Thursday. On Friday I shall choose the pack members and then give a shout out to their creators on my next update. :D Sound like fun? If you're interested, PM me with your characters! As always, thank you for reading and please review! I try to answer all of them but you guys are too awesome and send me a lot. :D Good night everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Little Red

By: Travel1701

Disclaimer: Oh God. The season finale killed me. Seriously, I was so drained. My roommate and I actually cried when it ended, we were that sad. XD I'm sorry guys for the long wait! I promise, it'll never happen again! And again I am floored by all the love the Sterek community has to offer. :D You guys seriously need to know how amazing you are. And fan fiction isn't letting me answer reviews for some reason, but know that I read them all and they made me super happy! :D

So, I got a lot of PMs with all sorts of characters for the rival pack. Sadly, I could not use them all because then the rival pack would be like, thirty something strong and that wouldn't be good. :P It wasn't easy deciding on whom to use, but in the end, the five characters here stood out the most for me. Thank you to everyone who submitted a character! I would have used them all if I could! :D I'll never own Teen Wolf. I have faith in Jeff Davis to lead us to the promise land, filled with Sterek and more Sterek. :D Enjoy!

P.S: It's my birthday on August 16th! XD Hey Jeff Davis! You know what would be an awesome birthday gift? That deleted scene from season 2 where Stiles uses his tongue to try and get off of Derek when they're paralyzed. :D Pretty please?

**(SterekSterekSterekSterekSter ek)**

**Chapter Three: Greetings from The Hale Pack**

The unknown Alpha chuckled low in his throat, still not breaking away from the epic staring contest between him and Derek. "A human," he rumbled. "I wouldn't have expected it. I didn't realize that you enjoyed playing with your food."

Derek said nothing, although his grip on Stiles stayed firm, which Stiles had absolutely no problem with because he really didn't appreciate the food comment. The rest of Derek's pack, while still silent, did shuffled a bit closer together towards their den mother, obviously also uncomfortable with the food comment. Seeing their discomfort, the unknown Alpha chuckled again before he raised his hands out, palms upward.

"_Pero me perdonas_, where are my manners?" he said, the Spanish Stiles recognizing thanks to two years of the dread Spanish class rolling off his tongue. "We have yet to have proper introductions."

Derek managed to smile, his fangs shining. "You walked into my territory uninvited and unannounced," he said. "I think introductions would be greatly in your favor." And really, Stiles couldn't help the bit of pride that rose within him at Derek's chilled tone. The man could be intimidating as Hell when he wanted to be. Stiles knew that from personal experiences.

However, if the Alpha was intimidated, he was damned good at hiding it. Instead, he held onto his smile and simply said, "Of course, _mi amigo_. Of course." He paused for a moment then, before he said, "My name is Santiago. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Derek Hale."

The pack stiffened as Santiago spoke, all uneasy over the fact that he knew their Alpha's name. Already, they knew more than the Hale pack. Stiles ran his eyes quickly over the Alpha before him. Dark skinned, tall, but not drastically so. Muscles clearly, even if the brown leather jacket he wore concealed most of his upper body. Seriously, what was it with Alphas and leather jackets? Brown hair to his chin, stubble. All in all, he was defiantly an Alpha and defiantly a threat if Derek's body posture was anything to go by.

If Santiago noticed Stiles's quick one-over, he either didn't mind or he didn't care. Stiles was going to go with the latter. The Alpha gestured to the four behind him, not bothering to look their way. Instead, he kept his eyes firmly on Derek. "My mate," he said. "Angelina."

A tan-skinned woman nodded, her brown eyes cool. Stiles took her in, comparing her to his own. She was shorter than her Alpha, but was still intimidating, also sporting a leather jacket. Long black hair in a braid down to her back, she had a body that teenaged boys everywhere drooled over. Lydia and Erica bristled but otherwise stayed quiet.

"My pack," Santiago continued. "Cody." A quite intimidating auburn haired man took a single step forward. 'Tall,' Stiles noted. 'Buzz cut. Slim, not so much on the muscle side.' Although Stiles wasn't going to allow the lack of visible muscle to fool him. He was still a werewolf after all. He was pretty sure that their babies could break his neck if they really tried. Stiles felt a shift on his left and notice Boyd staring at the rival beta intently.

"Roderick," Santiago said, gesturing to a burly dark-skinned man, who simply stood there. Stiles's eyes grew as he noticed the werewolf's huge physic. Seriously, the man was made of pure muscle. Granted, he wasn't tall, but still! Although they weren't moving or making a sound, Stiles knew that Scott and Jackson were watching the large beta with weary eyes.

Lowering his hand, Santiago smiled and said, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Derek Hale."

Stiles frowned a bit, noticing that Santiago hadn't introduced the other member of his pack. The last one standing in the back. 'She must be the omega,' he thought, taking her in. She was small; smaller than anyone else in her pack. She had long blonde curly hair and looked young. Like, high school, baby-snatched-out-of-the-cradle, young. And she was holding herself farther from her pack, as if she were scared of leaving them but didn't want to get too close. 'Yep,' Stiles thought. 'Defiantly an omega.'

Derek smiled back, although if the fangs were any indication of his mood, he was still seething. "Likewise," he snarled. "Now, what are you doing here, in my territory?"

Santiago chuckled and his eyes finally broke away from Derek to settle on Stiles. "Ah, but _mi amigo_," he said, his hands twitching at his sides. "You have yet to introduce to me your… unusual pack." He tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "We wouldn't want to be rude, would we?"

Stiles shifted closer to Derek, weary of the rival Alpha's gaze. He wasn't scared mind you, because hey, surrounded by pack. He was pretty sure of his safety. No, Santiago's gaze was just… creepy. He was staring at Stiles like he was the world's largest chew toy covered in gravy. Stiles scrunched his nose up at the mental image. Oh, that's gross.

"You are trespassing in my territory," Derek rumbled and the pack around him bristled in silent agreement. "I'm not obligated to tell you anything. Now, if you don't answer my question and tell me why you are here, then I will be forced to take action."

And like that, any signs of manners and cordial conversation slipped away with promises to never return. Santiago's eyes flashed red and he snarled, his pack behind him coming to stand by his side, their eyes glowing in the dark. Now, Stiles wasn't a werewolf and didn't plan on becoming one anytime soon. However, he wasn't stupid and was practically raising six teenaged werewolves. He knew a challenge when he saw one and this pack was clearly challenging them, for what Stiles didn't know.

Derek's hackles rose and he let out a snarl of his own, the Hale pack lining up by his side as well. Stiles thought about joining them to show his support, but Derek's grip was clearly telling him to stay put and given the circumstances, he found that he wasn't going to argue. Yep, he was staying right where he was, thank you very much.

The clearing was silent as the two packs stared each other door, both sides waiting for their Alphas to make a move or to give a signal. Santiago's eyes shifted from Derek to Stiles before he let out a laugh. "That_ human_," he said, the words spat out like poison. "Is your mate, is he not?"

Derek didn't answer verbally, but from the way he was holding onto Stiles to the way Stiles was nearly wrapped around him, the answer was obviously clear. Santiago let out another clipped laugh and his fangs shone. "Not much of a pack Derek Hale," he said, taking a single step forward. "You have a human within your ranks. What kind of pack has humans?" Another step. "And you have such a vast amount of territory. It would be a shame if you were to lose it."

Derek snarled again, finally letting go of Stiles and gently handing him over to Isaac and Scott, walking into the middle of the clearing. Santiago smirked and followed, the two Alphas staring at each other, both packs behind them tense and uneasy. Stiles shot his hand outwards and grabbed onto Isaac's shoulder, pulling the boy closer to him while keeping his other hand on Scott's arm. He wanted to ask what was going on, but felt that for now his mouth was better off shut. Just this once, mind you.

They watched as the two Alphas stared at each other, both of their eyes glowing red. Then, Santiago let out a loud roar, the sound nearly causing Stiles to wince in pain. He felt Isaac shrink down a bit and he let out a soft hum, pulling the boy closer. Derek growled and let out his own roar, louder than Santiago's and so clear that Stiles could feel it in his chest. It took a moment for the echo to die down and when it did, both Derek and Santiago were much closer than before, both Alphas raising their heads high and almost pushing their chests out. Stiles stared at them for a moment like they were both insane before it finally clicked.

'Territory battle,' Stiles thought and all of his wolfy research came back to him. Alpha wolves in the wild rarely fought physically with other Alphas. Normally it was the beta's job to fight off intruders. Alphas were too important to risk losing because they kept the pack together and in line. So when a rival pack would come into town, instead of risking themselves the Alphas would basically have an "anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better" contest. Who could howl the loudest, who was taller, who was stronger. Things like that. It was a way to scare of intruders without getting into an actual fight. Stiles hadn't been sure if it would apply to werewolves seeing as Derek liked to get into the action quite a lot and often did, but apparently it did.

In front of him, the two Alphas stood staring at each other, their heads held high and their chests and muscles out for display. Santiago was a good inch taller than Derek but Derek had him in the muscle department. Stiles took a moment to admire the view before both Alphas suddenly bared their fangs, snarling and snapping at each other. Neither pack moved as the Alphas danced around each other. Derek rumbled suddenly, low in his chest and Santiago matched him, the two trying to see who could growl the lowest note. The two packs watched the contest, all senses at attention before finally Derek let out a loud howl. To Stiles's surprise, the rest of the Hale pack howled with him and the message was clear, even to his human self: "Our territory. Get the fuck out please, 'kay thanks."

Santiago stood there for a moment, glaring at the Hale pack before he shuddered and his eyes returned to their regular brown color. He took a step back, then another, and nodded his head, fangs and claw retreating. "I see," he said, stepping back into his own pack. Derek remained where he was, his eyes still molten lava colored, his claws and fangs at the ready. Santiago smirked at him, then looked over to Stiles.

"It seems that the rumors were indeed only rumors," he said, turning back to Derek.

Derek snarled again, a clear warning that if they didn't leave right now, they were going to be chased out and that wouldn't be fun times for them at all. Santiago placed his hands upwards and nodded. "Very well Derek Hale," he said, motioning for his pack to go back into the shadows. As they did, their Alpha again looked over to Stiles.

Santiago stared at him for a moment, stared at him like Stiles was a puzzle that he needed to solve, a small smirk on his lips. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, not quite enjoying being stared at and Derek sensed his discomfort. He let out another snarl and stepped in front of his mate, cutting Santiago off from him. Santiago himself blinked before his smirk grew and he began to walk backwards. "I see that you've made your statement very clear," he said, making his way towards the trees. "Keep your eyes open Derek Hale. Be always on alert."

He ran his tongue over his lips and said, "You never know when someone is going to try and take what is yours."

And then they were gone, leaving as quickly as they had arrived.

For a long, stretched out minute, no one moved. Then, quietly, Isaac whimpered. Blinking, Stiles let out breath that he didn't know he was holding and turned to his pack. Scott, Boyd, and Jackson were panting slightly, glowing eyes still locked onto the trees, their muscles still tense. Erica and Lydia were huddled in closer together, their arms locked. Isaac was apparently trying to fuse himself into Stiles's side, his body shaking. And Derek... Derek was still wolfed out, his eyes still red, rumbling quietly. The pack was still pumping adrenalin from the rival pack scare and they were jumpy, fidgety and frightened. Stiles wasn't even a werewolf and he could practically hear their heartbeats. Stiles bit his lip, then let out a sigh. He knew exactly what to do.

"Derek," he called out softly, wrapping one arm around Isaac and pulling him in tight. The other hand went to Scott, who calmed slightly as Stiles patted his shoulder.

Hearing his mate call out to him, Derek turned silently to Stiles, who was beginning to lead the pack back into the house. He met Derek's red eyes and said, "I think training time is over, yeah?"

Not waiting for an answer, Stiles reached out and grabbed Jackson's arm, pulling at him before doing the same to Boyd. The six werewolves were hesitant at first, still weary and on alert, but then Stiles pulled out all the stops, crooning and humming and they were helpless. One by one, they followed Stiles into the Hale house's living room, only stopping to discard any bloody clothing. Stiles hummed again when Isaac shuddered and slowly laid down in the middle of the living room floor, which was already piled with pillows because pack bonding was pretty much an all-the-time thing, pulling the boy down with him. Isaac shuffled closer until he was nearly in Stiles's lap and then the room was a flurry of movement. Scott was at Stiles's free side in an instant, his face buried in Stiles's neck. Jackson was at Stiles's legs, along with Boyd, and each had Lydia and Erica at their sides. Everyone had at least one hand on Stiles, whether it was to clutch at his shirt or his jeans. It was kind of adorable and it melted Stiles's heart every time they used him as their personal teddy bear. He breathed in deeply, then sighed and forced himself to relax, knowing that it would in turn relax his pack.

A sound came from the front door and Stiles looked up to see Derek, back to his normal sour wolf self. He watched his pack silently, his expression blank. Stiles smiled up at his and cocked his head to the side, inviting the Alpha into the puppy pile. Not saying a word, Derek made his way into the living room and nudged Scott away from Stiles's side, taking his place. Scott made a soft sound of annoyance before he simply snuggled into Derek's side instead, which again was too freaking adorable and perfect blackmail material. Feeling his pack start to relax, Stiles smiled and ran his hand down his Alpha's back. Derek however, still looked angry, which meant that he still was worried.

"Hey," Stiles whispered. He waited until Derek looked at him before he said, "Relax. There are eight of us and five of them. You know that they won't be back tonight."

Derek hesitated before he nodded. "I know," he mumbled, taking a hand and running it down Isaac's side. The shy werewolf sighed and relaxed further. Derek's lips tilted upwards and he said, "I'm still going to go over the territory's boundaries tomorrow. Make sure that they know that it's mine. That you are mine, Little Red, and that they can't have you."

Stiles hummed in agreement and leaned forward to give his mate a quick kiss. "Tomorrow," he agreed. "But right now, you need to just relax and enjoy the puppy pile of love, Sour Wolf."

And when Derek rolled his eyes and the cubs all shook slightly in silent laughter, Stiles knew that his mission was a success.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: Geez, this chapter put up a fight. :P But I prevailed! A big, huge shout out to the creators of the rival pack! Let's give a high five to lunarbeast15 for his betas, Cody and Angelina! And to PromiseMeCourage for her omega, Hailey! And then a shout out to Maranni123 for her Alpha, Santiago! And then lastly, a shout out to the random person on tumblr who gave me Roderick! I have no idea who you are, but he's perfect. :D Thanks you guys! I hope I did you're characters justice and don't worry; they'll be back. ;D Review and favorite if you enjoyed, for reviews are the best birthday gift a writer could ask for! Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

Little Red

By: Travel1701

Disclaimer: Hey there guys. :D Guess who's finally out of the hospital? This girl! XD Long story short: My immune system is a wuss and when other people get sick they're fine with staying home and relaxing, but when I get sick I have to go to the hospital to make sure I don't die. XP Great. Anyway, I'm still super tired from the wonderful (insert sarcasm here) hospital stay so this is more of a filler than an actually chapter but I felt so bad with making you guys wait. But don't worry. The next chapter will be better, promise. :D I'll never own Teen Wolf. Oh noes. :P Enjoy!

P.S: Hey lunarbeast15! Remember when I thought you were a girl? :D Well, you're not. So, a proper shout-out to lunarbeast15 for HIS betas. XD Sorry again love for thinking you were female.

**(SterekSterekSterekSterekSter ek)**

**Chapter Four: Keep Calm and Let Stiles Cook**

When Stiles woke up the next morning, the pack was still surrounding him on all sides, unconscious. The first thing he realized after that was that he'd fallen asleep in his clothes. Again. But hey, that was pretty much normal in the Hale home. Random puppy piles happened randomly after all. The living room held that fuzzy, soft morning feeling, making Stiles sleepy even though he'd just woken up. Yawning, he looked down at his pack and couldn't help but smile. Their positions had change somewhat during the night but again, that was normal.

Isaac had burrowed further into Stiles's side, as if he had been trying to crawl underneath him. Derek, meanwhile, was practically on top of him, head tucked in Stiles's shoulder and Scott was practically on top of Derek, reaching across him to grip onto Stiles's arm. Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd were all tangled into one big pile of limbs at his feet, with both of Scott and Derek's legs mixed up in the fray. Stiles held back the bubble of laughter at the absolutely adorable picture and wondered how he was going to escape, letting out another silent yawn. Granted, he loved puppy piles but it was morning time and mornings meant breakfast and Stiles's stomach was demanding pancakes. With butter and syrup. Oh, yes.

Frowning a bit, Stiles looked down at his pack and at how tangled he was. This was going to take some time. Through the use of slow movements and deep breathing to keep his heart calm, Stiles had managed to free both of his arms and legs from the pack before Derek shifted on his shoulder and looked up at him with one eye. "Mm?" the Alpha questioned wordlessly and Stiles just smiled and nodded his head towards the kitchen. Derek closed his eye but stayed put, obviously weighing in his options. On one hand, more sleep and non-cuddles with his Stiles , Lydia and, Erica could all call it whatever they wanted but no. No, it wasn't cuddling. Derek didn't cuddle. Period. But on the other hand, Stiles's cooking. Derek rumbled softly and the pack seemed to cuddle deeper into unconsciousness. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave Derek's head a gentle pat.

"Come on Sour Wolf," he whispered, starting to edge away. "You know how Jackson and Scott get when they're hungry. They'll bitch about it all day. And Boyd and Lydia are going to need their coffee and we are not going to buy another coffee machine just because they were too tired to remember that their wolfy powers can easily smash poor, defenseless coffee machines. Again."

Well, when you put it like that, what choice did Derek really have?

Letting out a soft huff, Derek lifted his head and allowed Stiles to get up and tiptoe his way into the kitchen. Derek watched him go, then settled back down and closed his eyes, feeling too content and relaxed from the security of his pack to really try to stay awake.

Shaking his head fondly, Stiles tiptoed into the kitchen… and just stopped and stared. The kitchen was a mess. Lifting a hand to rub at his forehead, Stiles held in a groan as he surveyed the damage. They'd all been so caught up with the rival pack last night that they'd all forgotten to clean up from training. Dirty plates were scattered over the counters, pans and trays were piled in the sink, bits of leftover food were still clinging to said trays and plates, and all Stiles wanted to do was crawl back into the puppy pile and forget that he'd ever saw the mess before him. Or wake the cubs up to make them clean up their own messes.

He let out a sigh and rolled up his sleeves, reaching out to collect the dirty dishes. He wouldn't make the cubs wake up just to clean. What kind of den mother would he be if he did that? 'Besides,' Stiles mused to himself as he collected the dishes. 'They were all panicked and freaked out last night about the other pack. I'd be a bigger douche than Jackson when he's having his "man-period" moments if I woke them up now.'

So, with another sigh and a smile, Stiles got to work. Or, rather, he would have gotten to work if he wasn't the most accident prone human being on the freaking planet. So caught up in his musing, Stiles failed to notice the ripped up, bloodied shirt that was waiting for him on the floor near the sink. No doubt it had been thrown to the ground by an overeager werewolf teenager. And apparently, it had a personal vendetta against Stiles. Probably because it had been Stiles's snacks that had made the shirt's owner cast it aside so ruthlessly. But come on! Stiles made the best werewolfy snacks around and it wasn't like he'd forced the shirt's owner throw it away in favor of delicious and nutritious treats. Stiles was innocent! Never the less, the shirt was out to get him.

It actually would have been funny, really, if it had happened to anyone else. Stiles's eyes grew wide and he let out a very manly yelp as the shirt lashed out and tangled itself around Stiles's feet, causing the teen to wobble comically for a moment before he toppled downward. The dishes he'd been carrying toppled along with him and they shattered, bits of plate scattering everywhere, as they hit the floor. Oddly enough, Stiles's only thought as he closed his eyes and braced for impact was, 'Why in the Hell did we buy _porcelain_ plates?'

Holding out his hands to break his fall, Stiles let out another completely manly cry as he hit the ground, a shard of porcelain slicing into his left hand. Blood blossomed and ran sticky over his fingers and then suddenly, he was being pushed up against the fridge, a firm body holding him gently in place. Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the warm body, holding on for stability. He let out a breath, taking a moment to try and calm his racing heart. Slowly, after a few seconds, he opened his eyes. Then his eyes grew wider.

Derek was above him, eyes red and face completely wolfed out as he held him in place, his hands wrapped around Stiles's thighs and yep, those were his claws spread out across Stiles's lower back. He was panting, mouth opened with his fangs out for all to see, his eyes locked onto the spot above Stiles's head. A quick glance around the kitchen soon revealed that the entire pack was there too, Isaac and Scott huddled around Stiles and Derek while the rest were scattered somewhat around the kitchen, Jackson at the window, Boyd by the back door, Lydia and Erica covering the two entrances. They were all wolfy like their Alpha and they were all growling, hands clenched into fists or splayed out into claws.

Stiles looked back to Derek and blinked again, his heart still racing from his fall. The kitchen was quiet, the only sounds being the growls. Slowly, Stiles's heart started to slow down and his brain finally managed to get with the program. 'The jumpy teenaged werewolves are obviously still jumpy about last night's little episode,' he thought. 'Wonderful.' And now Stiles was going to have to calm them all down again like he did before. Great. Then again, Stiles was awesome at calming the pack down so it wasn't that big of an issue.

Stiles swallowed and focused on calming his heart down some more as he said, "You know, if you're bent on avenging me by slaying my enemies, you should really aim for the shirt. It's all his fault."

A moment passed before the tension began to leave the room. The pack around them began to slowly relax. Claws disappeared and fangs receded into normal human teeth. Derek finally looked away from the spot on the fridge and gave Stiles a heated stare, still wolfed out and panting. Stiles smiled gently and opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words a hiss escaped his lips. The cut on his hand had apparently gotten bored of being ignored and had decided to be a bitch, flaring up in pain.

Immediately, the room was a flurry of activity. Derek was pulling Stiles away from the fridge and setting him down quickly, but gently, onto one of the kitchen chairs. Scott was on the floor quickly picking up the broken plates. Lydia, Erica, and Jackson all raced out of the kitchen to get the first aid kit while Isaac and Boyd settled around Stiles, their claws out again and their eyes bright with worry and panic. Said human let out a clipped laugh as he tried to calm the panicking werewolves, raised his non-bleeding hand to run his fingers through Isaac's hair and to pat Boyd on the arm as he said, "Guys, calm down. It's not that bad. It's just a cut, nothing to worry about."

But his pleas for calm went on deaf ears as the werewolves continued to whimpered and growled to each other. Derek was the most agitated of them all, letting out a loud growl before grabbing Stiles's injured hand and raising it to his mouth, running his tongue across the cut, lapping up the blood that had settled. Stiles hissed and the cubs around him all whimpered.

"Derek," Stiles hissed a glare on his face. "Seriously dude, that's so gross."

But Stiles found that he really couldn't complain much because the pain was fading thanks to Derek's werewolfy saliva. No doubt that by tomorrow, the wound would be gone without a hint of scaring. Just one of the many perks of dating a werewolf. Scott finished cleaning and made his way to Stiles, whimpering like the others much to Stiles's dismay.

When Jackson, Lydia, and Erica returned, they pushed the huge first aid kit had Stiles had insisted on buying into Derek's hands, who quickly went to work wrapping up Stiles's hand as if it would fall off at any moment. Stiles sighed as the pack around him fidgeted and fretted. He was started to get annoyed now and that was never a good sign. As soon as Derek was finished patching him up, Stiles snatched his hand back and stood up from the chair, forcing the cubs and Derek to move back.

"Okay, seriously," Stiles snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Calm the fuck down guys. There is no rival pack here, I wasn't attacked, and I'm not in any danger. I dropped some plates, I cut myself. It's not that bad, my hand is not going to fall off, and there probably won't even be a scar or anything, okay?"

Stiles took in a breath, ignoring the way the pack was staring up at him with wide werewolfy eyes. "It's sweet that you guys care so much, it really is and when I'm more awake and not starving I'll probably find this all to be hilarious and adorable. But not right now. Right now, I'm going to make breakfast," he said, annoyance clear in his voice. "Because I'm hungry and it's way too early for all of this so just stop hovering, let me cook in peace and just go clean up, okay? It smells like teenaged werewolf in here and no, that's not a good thing."

The pack stared up at Stiles for a moment with slightly hurtful eyes, while Stiles simply glared at them in that "don't-give-me-that-look-you-deserved-it" kind of way, before they all shifted back to their non-wolfy states, having at least the decency to look a little bit embarrassed with themselves.

"Sorry Stiles," Scott said, a half-grin on his face as he shuffled in place. Isaac looked down at his feet, mumbled a soft apology before Scott led him out of the kitchen. Erica and Lydia both gave him sheepish smiles before they too apologized, following Scott and Isaac. Jackson, most likely more embarrassed with himself because he'd freaked out over Stiles of all people, grumbled something that might have been an apology and Boyd simply leaned forward to nudge his head against Stiles's before they too followed their pack mates out back into the living room.

'And then there was one,' Stiles thought as he and Derek stared at each other. Derek's eyes were still molten lava red but otherwise he was back to his human, non-wolfy face, which was something. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Stiles heard the tell-tale sounds of multiple showers running. With one last stern look, Stiles huffed and turned away to get the eggs out of the fridge. He felt his glare intensify when he saw the gouge marks on the fridge.

"What was that, Derek? Hm? Seriously?" he asked, opening the fridge and pulling out the eggs, as well as the milk and butter. "I mean, I get that last night shook you guys up but overreaction much?"

Derek was silent as Stiles busied himself around the kitchen, pulling out bowls, spoons, pancake mixes and a griddle. Stiles didn't comment on Derek's silence and just continued to work because he knew the Alpha and he was going to answer eventually. Stiles just had to be patient. The answer finally came when Stiles was pouring the first batch of pancakes onto the griddle.

"I heard you cry out and the plates smashing and I smelt blood and I…" Stiles didn't have to turn to see that Derek was struggling with explaining himself before he continued with, "I couldn't help it. I just thought… with what happened last night..."

"You thought that I was being attacked by the rival pack or something," Stiles finished for him. Derek paused before he nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled and then Stiles turned to him. The Alpha was still in his training clothes, shirtless with some dried blood on his jeans. Stiles frowned as he saw that the muscles in Derek's shoulders were still tense with worry. His red eyes were shifting around the kitchen, looking for any signs of a threat. Stiles sighed and, with a quick look over to the pancakes, walked over to give his mate a quick kiss.

Derek was stiff at first, unyielding, but when Stiles pressed another kiss to his lips, he began to loosen, reaching forward to place his hands on Stiles's hips. Reaching up with both hands, Stiles ran his fingertips over Derek's shoulders, feeling the muscles there unwind from his touch. Rubbing his nose against Derek's, he chuckled at the bewildered look that was given to him.

"Pack meeting during breakfast," Stiles said, slowly peeling away from the now much more relaxed Alpha and back over to his pancakes. He flipped them and yes, they were perfect. Damn, he was awesome. "It'll make the cubs and you feel better if we have some sort of plan that includes more than just marking your territory."

Derek didn't say anything. He simply slid over to Stiles, reaching out to wrap his arms around his waist and plastering them together. Stiles was only about an inch shorter than Derek, but their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly all the same. Derek took in another deep breath, letting the scent of his mate and pancakes fill him up before he mumbled, "Pack meeting during breakfast, Little Red."

Stiles smiled and pressed back into Derek, humming softly before shoving the Alpha away, taking the werewolf by surprise. At the annoyed snarl, Stiles said without turning back, "Dude, you still smell like training night. I love you Sour Wolf but please go take a shower."

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: I hate being sick! :P It's the worst. But no more hospital so yay! Tired now though so please review. They'll make me feel so much better. :D Good night!


End file.
